Un secondo
by StephenHypnos
Summary: Un Suicidio. Sulle note di One second dei Paradise lost


Un secondo. Song-fic nata durante l'ascolto della canzone dei Paradise lost, one second.  
Questa è la seconda versione di questa fic (24/07/2006) a circa due anni dalla prima versione.  
Il Pov diventa di Hanamichi. (come mi hanno fatto notare, anche se Pow faceva molto me, e soprattutto quanto sono sbadato. Controllo ortografico del 16/08/2011)

Sono passati molti giorni dal suicidio di Rukawa, non pensavo arrivasse a tanto. Il muro era imbrattato del suo sangue. Nessuno di noi voleva continuare ad allenarsi. Compreso me, stranamente non ero dell'umore adatto. Pensavo che avrei fatto salti di gioia alla notizia di un possibile suicidio del volpino, invece, mi son ritrovato a piangere la sua mancanza, cavolo se mi manca. Inconsciamente facevo affidamento sulla sua presenza, era il mio sprone. Oggi entro nuovamente ad un mese di distanza nello spogliatoio, sono insieme alla squadra, abbiamo trovato un motivo per continuare dopo quello che è successo. Una nostra vittoria del campionato studentesco, forse allevierebbe il senso di inadeguatezza che ha preso possesso di noi dopo la sua morte. Ognuno di noi apre l'armadietto, e dal mio cade una candida busta. Il mio nome è tracciato in maniera ordinata e la scrittura sembra maschile. Apro la busta e dentro c'è un foglio. Comincio leggere le nere parole vergate sul foglio candido. _Kanagawa 01/09/XX_ _Caro Hanamici questa è l'ultima volta che sentirai parlare di me. Ti lascio questa lettera. Quando la troverai sarà già successo l'irreparabile. Addio Kaede_ _  
E PER UN SECONDO HO PERSO LA TESTA_

Quando ti vidi così solare, ho perso la testa, ti ho subito amato. Il nostro primo incontro non fu, come penserai tu, su quel dannato balcone. Fu in giardino, il primo giorno di scuola. Ogni pensiero alla tua vista ha cominciato a vorticarmi in testa. Le mie reazioni furono spropositate, certo nei miei limiti. Ti ho pensato tutta la mattina, magari mi sono illuso, ma speravo di poter avere con te quel contatto umano che cercavo da anni.

E PER UN SECONDO HO SPERATO CHE TU FOSSI MORTO

Poi hai affermato che mi odiavi, e che mi avresti annientato, allora ho sperato che tu fossi morto. Poi il nostro secondo incontro, un incontro di boxe. Tu avevi conosciuto un'insulsa ragazzetta, che però affermava di amarmi. Sinceramente non ricordavo nemmeno di averla mai incontrata, e se lo avessi fatto comunque per me rimaneva una di quelle persone senza volto che sfiorano la tua vita senza però far cambiare nulla

E PER UN SECONDO HO SPERATO CHE TU FOSSI QUI TUTTO SOLO

Ho sperato che tu ti staccassi un po' dai tuoi amici e così ti potessi parlare un po'. Il mio obbiettivo era quello di parlarti, ma tu eri circondato dal muro del tuo guntai. Tu con quel gruppetto di matti, che avrebbero rischiato la vita per te. Come quella volta che Mitsui tornò in squadra, loro si presero la colpa di tutto per te, perché sapevano che ci tenevi al basket ed a giocare. Le tue motivazioni per giocare non erano le più nobili ma almeno ti potevo vedere ogni giorno nel tuo intero splendore.

E PER UN SECONDO HO PERSO IL RESPIRO

Ho trattenuto il respiro quando ti ho visto da solo. Ti stavi allenando ai rimbalzi, mentre io continuavo solitario la seconda parte del mio allenamento giornaliero. Tiravo, schiacciavo, correvo, driblavo avversari che nella mia mente prendevano la forma dei mie rivali, quelli che avrebbero potuto ostacolarmi. Tu eri là, eri passato ai fondamentali e ti lamentavi.

E PER UN SECONDO HO TENUTO DI CONTO QUELLO CHE HAI DETTO

Ti ho ascoltato, le tue parole erano come stiletti nel cuore, ma ti credevo. Ogni tua imprecazione implicava la mia presenza. Ogni lamentela era corredata di un insulto alla mia persona. Tutti gli insulti parlavano della mia inutilità, di come avevo rovinato la tua vita, di come speravi che io sparissi e ti lasciassi tutta la gloria che meritavi.

E PER UN SECONDO E' SEMBRATO CHE IO FOSSI QUA TUTTO SOLO

Mi è sembrato di essere solo qua nel campo da basket, mi ero estraniato. La tua presenza non contava più. Nella mia mente vorticava un unico pensiero, nelle mie orecchie ronzavano le tue parole.

E PER UN SECONDO HO COMPRESO

Poi ho capito, tutto.

E PER UN SECONDO LA MIA VITA ERA NELLE TUE MANI

_Tu mi avevi in pugno, controllavi la mia vita inconsapevolmente. Il tuo giudizio era la cosa più che avessi mai avuto. Tu strana scimmia dai capelli color del fuoco avevi in pugno l'algida kitsune. Il freddo ed insensibile Kaede Rukawa era distrutto dal tuo giudizio Hanamichi._

E PER UN SECONDO HAI SPERATO DI ESSERE TUTTO SOLO

Poi volevi essere solo. Mi hai intimato di togliermi gentilmente da quattro passi. Me ne sono andato nello spogliatoio,ma quell'insano pensiero torna a vorticare nella mia testa. Tu non mi vuoi, io voglio solo te, io sono un ostacolo insidioso per te. Allora me ne vado nel modo più definitivo che conosca.

TRATTIENI LE LACRIME CHE POTREBBERO SCENDERE PER ME, SCENDONO DA SOLE?

Spero sinceramente che tu possa versare almeno una lacrima per me, un ragazzo che voleva solo la tua amicizia. A cui la tua presenza rischiarava giornate cupe ed apatiche.  
Dopo aver imbustato e messo questa lettera nel tuo armadietto, rimarrà solo sangue sul muro bianco degli spogliatoi. Userò l'unica eredità che mi ha lasciato mio padre: Una 44mm semi-automatica.  
Addio Kaede.Leggendo le lacrime mi scendono dal viso involontariamente. Quando arrivo infondo mi accascio per terra e comincio a piangere. Ho deciso che dovrò in qualche modo espiare le mie colpe, ma questa è un'altra storia.

Un secondo.  
Noticelle alla fic:  
- Nella lettera i tempi verbali non sono coerenti, ma pensateci bene, è una lettera d'addio scritta da un suicida qualche minuto prima del fatto.  
- Il mio pessimismo aumenta a periodi, quindi in questo momento è alle stelle.  
- I personaggi, la canzone non sono miei ma degli aventi diritto.  
- Scrivo senza nessun fine di lucro.  
- Pomodori verdi fritti a:  
- Probabile Side-Story 


End file.
